Uma noite ao luar
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: Hermione tenta lutar contra as suas recentes emoções por Harry. Harry tenta entender Hermione. Ginny tenta esquecer Harry. Ron tenta divertir-se. E Neville tenta aproveitar o luar...


**Disclaimer**: _As personagens não me pertencem, mas sim à maravilhosa J.K Rowling! _

Era uma bela noite. Pelo menos para quem usava diariamente uma gravata vermelha e dourada. Os Gryffindor haviam ganho o seu primeiro jogo contra Slytherin e gozavam de uma festa privada na sua Sala Comum. Por todo o lado podia-se ouvir gargalhadas, conversas e canções animadas. Todos festejavam.

Todos, excepto uma pessoa.

Hermione Granger tentava esconder-se no meio da multidão, tentando evitar os seus dois melhores amigos, Ron Weasley e Harry Potter. O primeiro estava chateado com ela devido à sua aparente desconfiança das qualidades do ruivo como _keeper_. Hermione sabia que Ron era bom, e que apenas tinha um problema de nervos. Mas Harry havia-a enganando bem, fazendo-a crer que dera a Ron um pouco de _Felix felicis _para que este se saísse bem no jogo. Fora esperto, tentando elevar a confiança de Ron não só pela equipa mas também pelo amigo, e ela pensara logo no pior. Não sabia se Harry estava chateado com ela, mas o bom senso dizia-lhe para se afastar.

Até porque estava muito confusa.

Não sabia se era com Harry ou com ela própria, mas era provável que fosse com os dois.

Tudo começara no momento em que dissera a Harry que ele era atraente. Não dissera _exactamente_ aquelas palavras, mas ficara implícito. E, ainda que Hermione já tivesse admirado o melhor amigo, nunca antes o admirara daquela forma. Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, apercebeu-se do quão diferente soavam, em comparação a experiências passadas. Porque Harry Potter _havia_ se convertido num jovem alto e bastante atraente. Os rapazes não notaram, mas ela não conseguiu controlar uma leve coradez nas bochechas.

E, com o passar das semanas, as novas sensações só pioraram. Um encontro fortuito com Cormac McLaggen fê-la pulsar de raiva com os seus insultos a Ginny, Ron e Harry. Mas o que mais a irritara fora que ele nem sequer parecia ter noção que estava a insultar os melhores amigos de Hermione. Furibunda, deixou-o a falar sozinho e prosseguiu caminho até à biblioteca, ainda não acreditando o que acontecera. Nas selecções de novos elementos para a equipa de Quidditch, Hermione viu a oportunidade de vingança.

Mas Harry descobrira. E ela não conseguiu mentir quando aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda a fitaram com grande divertimento. Como se ele se divertisse com o embaraço dela. Sentiu o rosto a aquecer, mas Ron apareceu para seu salvamento, evitando uma situação mais constrangedora. Harry não notara. Pelo menos assim o esperava. Ela confundira McLaggen em defesa dos seus amigos. Dissera isso a Harry, mas a maioria das suas palavras saiam sem reflexão. Como se ela tivesse receio em contar que McLaggen também o tinha insultado. Não que Harry se fosse importar, mas não queria que ele soubesse que ela o defendera. Estúpido! Quantas vezes ela o fizera no passado? Muitas mais que os dedos das mãos e dos pés. Aliás, nem as mãos de todos os Gryffindor davam para completar a soma!

Aliás, ela tentava protegê-lo em todas as aulas de Poções, de cada vez que ele insistia em usar aquele maldito caderno do Príncipe Misterioso. Como é que ele não via os riscos que um caderno daqueles lhe podia dar? Um caderno antigo, com feitiços desconhecidos rabiscados no cantos das folhas. Poderiam ser feitiços negros e ele nem saber!

Mas, sendo honesta consigo própria, ela tinha ciúmes. Harry era bom a Poções, mas nunca fora melhor do que ela e ter a mesa revirada não era uma sensação boa. Hermione estava habituada a ser a melhor. Mas entendia porque Harry também queria ser o melhor. Mas, ao contrário de Ron, ele podia chegar ao topo sem aquele caderno, cujas origens eram desconhecidas. Mas se havia algém mais teimoso que Hermione Jean Granger, era o seu melhor amigo Harry James Potter.

E, para piorar, ela deixava-o sempre ir com a dele avante. Ele usava o caderno e conseguia sempre acalmá-la depois, pondo-a sempre a sorrir. No passado isso também acontecia, mas não com essa intensidade, com esse recente domínio que Harry pareceu ter ganho durante as férias.

Desta vez, algo estava diferente. E irritava-a não saber o quê.

Lavender Brown juntou-se a ela, trazendo Parvati Patil no seu braço:

-Hermione! Que fazes aqui sozinha? – Perguntou Lavender, sem parecer muito interessada, pois os seus olhos não saiam da figura alta de Ron, que contava as suas defesas a uns interessados primeiros anos, não muito longe delas. Parvati sorriu alegremente, mas o sorriso perdeu um pouco de intensidade ao ver o olhar sombrio de Hermione.

-O que se passa? – Perguntou suavemente.

Hermione reflectiu. Não se dava muito bem com as suas companheiras de quarto. Não tinham muito em comum. Mas eram leais e ela sabia que, se pedisse segredo, elas o guardariam, mesmo contra a sua vontade. E ela precisar de falar com alguém...

Que é estava ela a pensar, é claro que não lhes diria nada! A única pessoa a quem poderia confiar tais pensamentos era Harry e Ginny e ambos estavam fora de questão, por motivos óbvios. Como é que Hermione chegaria perto de Ginny com questões acerca dos seus confusos sentimentos em relação ao rapaz que Ginny ainda gostava?

Vida de adolescente era difícil…

-Nada de mais. Estou apenas aborrecida. E vocês? – Disse, tentando ser cordial.

-O Seamus teve uma bela ideia. E que tal irmos para a sala onde o E.D costumava se encontrar? Se a sala se transforma se acordo com os nossos gostos, de certeza que encontraremos muito divertimento por lá. – Disse Lavender, com um sorriso manhoso. Hermione ergueu o sobrolho.

-Porque não ficamos por aqui?

-Porque não és a única aborrecida com esta festa, Hermione. Temos dezasseis anos, temos direito a algo mais ousado. Ou pelo menos diferente.

Hermione controlou um sorriso. E pensar que tudo o que ela queria naquele ano era acontecimentos como aquele, onde o diferente não estava presente. Desde que conhecera Harry Potter que tudo se tornara diferente e Hermione já ficara acostumada à adrenalina a pulsar nas veias sempre que o amigo estava presente. Pelo menos, ela julgava que era adrenalina.

Mas a ideia de ir para a Sala das Necessidades até nem era má. Antes mesmo que a decisão cimentasse na sua mente, Hermione deu por si a aceitar.

-Quem vem connosco?

-Por mim só os do nosso ano. – Disse Lavender.

-Mas era justo trazer os membros da equipa. – Contrapôs Parvatil. Lavender torceu o nariz.

-Nem todos quererão vir e ainda que goste da Katie, não quero o Cormac por perto. – Hermione esbugalhou os olhos.

-Não gostas do Cormac? – Perguntou, surpreendida. Cormac, apesar da sua personalidade irritante, era bastante atraente e era um jogador de Quidditch. O típico rapaz na mira de Lavender.

-Depois de ter um encontro com ele, deixei de gostar. Nunca vi ninguém tão egocêntrico.

Hermione achou irónico que Lavender Brown, famosa coscuvilheira da escola e com pensamentos solenemente focados em si ou na beleza e moda feminina, falasse daquela forma do comportamento dos outros.

-E ainda por cima insultou a Parvati e o Seamus! Sacana!

O sorriso de Parvati aumentou e Hermione deu por si a esboçar outro também, entendo a situação. Sim, elas eram leais. Coscuvilheiras e com interesses diferentes, mas leais.

-Então quem vai?

-Os do nosso ano, mais a Ginny e a Katie, se elas quiserem. A Ginny haverá de querer, como namora o Dean. Já a Katie duvido, mas vamos convidá-la na mesma. Hermione, vai andando para a sala, antes que soe a hora de recolher.

-Que tipo de sala querem? – Perguntou Hermione, pensando em vários sítios ideias para relaxar.

-Qualquer um. Surpreende-nos. Mas não escolhas uma livraria… - disse Lavender, parecendo pensativa. – Pensando melhor, não escolhas qualquer sítio que tenha livros ou que dê para mencionar livros. Nada de escola esta noite!

Parvati riu-se perante o olhar da amiga e o revirar de olhos de Hermione.

-Confiem em mim!


End file.
